The Maou's Diary
by IchiIchiKawaii
Summary: Wolfram tidak lagi memanggilku Henna-Choko, dia memanggilku Heika. Dia tidak pernah lagi marah-marah. Dia selalu berjalan di belakangku, bukan di depan atau samping. Dia tidak tidur satu kamar denganku lagi. Etto—apa itu pertanda? /dan ketika hanya selembar kertas yang bisa mewakili perasaan sang Maou/ BL.
1. Chapter 1

**The Maou's Diary**

.

_**Disclaimer**_ : _Kyou Kara Maou belongs to_ Tomo Takabayashi _and_ Temari Matsumoto

.

_**Warning**_: _Bad story_, _disgusting,_ _tedious_, _typo_(s)

.

**Yuuri's Point of View**

.

_Sabtu, 20 Agustus._

Wolfram.

Kau pasti tahu siapa orang yang ku maksud.

Ya. Dia tunanganku. Sejak dua tahun lalu.

Aku tidak mau membahas bagaimana awal kami bertunangan, karena itu sudah menjadi sejarah paling terkenal di kalangan rakyat Shin Makoku saat ini. Di sini, aku hanya ingin menuliskan beberapa hal yang membuat hatiku tidak nyaman akhir-akhir ini. Dan itu berhubungan dengan Wolfram.

Baik, baik! Kau boleh mengatakan aku laki-laki cengeng yang menuliskan keluh kesah pada sebuah buku harian. Karena hanya ini hal yang bisa ku lakukan sekarang.

_Kuso_. Bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa yang ku maksud dengan _Kau_. Haha, aku benar-benar seperti laki-laki yang kesepian.

Baiklah, _Kau_—siapapun itu. Dengarkan ceritaku.

Pikiranku akhir-akhir ini tidak tenang, bahkan ketika aku kembali ke bumi dan menjalani hidup sebagai seorang pelajar SMA. Aku tahu ini berlebihan. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikannya—walaupun aku selalu berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja di depan semua orang.

Maka dari itu, aku menulis. Ya.. sebagai sebuah.. pelampiasan? Ah, tidak. Itu terdengar kejam. Ya pokoknya, aku menulis supaya hatiku benar-benar lega.

_Yah_, akhir-akhir ini aku terus memikirkannya. Wolfram. Tunanganku yang menyebalkan.

Dan akhir-akhir ini juga, aku jadi merasa kalau Wolfram sedikit aneh. _Ah_, tidak, bukan sedikit. Tapi memang aneh!

Kau tau _kan_ sifat Wolfram jika sudah berhubungan denganku?

_Yep_. Dia akan menjadi sangat egois, ambisius, dan posesif. Tapi aku tidak merasakan sifatnya akhir-akhir ini. Aku merasa, seperti tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku merasa, Wolfram seperti menghilang..

_Ah_, lupakan. Mungkin aku saja yang terlalu berlebihan. Tapi.. _hmph_! Biar ku ceritakan dan kau yang akan mengambil kesimpulannya sendiri, ya!

Semua ini bermula saat aku merayakan ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh belas di Istana. Semua teman-temanku hadir. Ada Antonie, Laila, Fuurin-_san_, Sara, dan beberapa anggota kerajaan aliansi lainnya. Kami semua terlihat bahagia. Tapi Wolfram tidak.

Dia terlihat.. _ah_, bukan murung. Dia tidak murung. Ekspresinya datar..

Iya, datar sekali.

Bahkan saat aku mengajak Fuurin-_san_ untuk berdansa, atau saat aku memeluk Sara sebagai sambutan pertamanya.

Biasanya ia akan langsung marah dan bilang; "Yuuri! _Omae_! _Uwaki otoko_!" sambil menjewer telingaku dan menyeretku pergi dari sana, tidak peduli sekalipun itu di tengah keramaian. Memalukan, memang. Tapi itu yang semakin lama semakin membuatku menyayanginya. Eeetto—jangan salah paham! Aku hanya menyukai itu karena sikapnya menunjukkan kalau dia benar-benar menyayangiku! Ya.. walau itu menyebalkan.

Tapi malam itu ia hanya diam. Tidak melakukan apa pun. Bahkan untuk merespon kata-kataku, butuh waktu satu sampai dua menit.

Pikirannya seperti melayang. Entah, aku bukan tukang baca pikiran yang bisa menebak apa yang ada di kepalanya. Seandainya aku bisa melakukan itu.. hah...

Lalu, setelahnya sikapnya makin aneh saja.

Biasanya setiap malam ia akan berbaring di kasurku—tidur bersamaku dan Greta. Tapi malam itu setelah pesta berakhir, dia tidak terlihat. Hingga besoknya dan besoknya lagi. Aku sudah berusaha bertanya tentang keberadaannya kepada Conrad, Gunter, Gwendal, dan yang lainnya. Tapi mereka semua tidak tahu—

—atau tidak mau memberi tahu.

_Ah_, entahlah.. aku... hanya merasa tidak berguna sebagai _Maou_. Mereka selalu menutupi hal-hal buruk kepadaku. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa memaksa mereka. _Toh_, pada hari ke tiga Wolfram kembali ke sini.

Tapi tetap saja setelah itu sikapnya aneh. Malah semakin aneh.

Dia jadi sangat pendiam dan seperti menjauhiku. Aku benar-benar bingung! Bahkan Murata dan Conrad sama sekali tidak bisa membantu!

SEBENARNYA APA YANG MEREKA SEMBUNYIKAN?!

Aku..

Merindukan Wolfam. Merindukannya yang selalu ada untukku.

Siapa pun, bantu aku..!

Ah, baiklah. Ku rasa ekhem-_diary_-ekhem ku sampai di sini dulu. Aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan sebelum Gunter datang membawakanku teh.

_Tertanda, _

_Shibuya Yuuri-Harajuku Fuuri._

**-Tsuzuku-**

Ne^^ ne~ _minna-chan_! Ichi baliq aggyyy xD

Trimakashi bwat yg dha bca FF prtama Ichi yg Dear, Wolfram tuu~ khukhukhu~ wlo blm da yyg bri _Review_, ppi adda kann ygg visit wkwkwk xD

Nah, nnie FF kdua Ichi,,, niat na cii maw _multichap_. Cmaa,, ndak taw jga eaa,, doakn Ichi jja spaya _mood _nulis'a

aggy, _Arigatou Minna-san_!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Maou's Diary**

.

_**Disclaimer**_ : _Kyou Kara Maou belongs to_ Tomo Takabayashi _and_ Temari Matsumoto

.

_**Warning**_: _Bad story_, _disgusting,_ _tedious_, _typo_(s)

.

_Rabu, 24 Agustus._

_Aaah_~ _yokatta_^^ akhirnya aku kembali ke sini.

Setelah melewati hari-hari yang melelahkan di Shin Makoku, akhirnya aku bisa sedikit beristirahat di rumah. _Uwaaa_~ rasanya aku rindu sekali dengan kamarku, poster Baseball besar, dan masakan ibu. Aku rindu rumah!

Dan.. _ah_, apa aku mulai menulis buku harian lagi?

Sepertinya begitu..

_Hah_, baiklah.. kita mulai lagi.

Hai, _Kau_—siapapun itu. Sepertinya kau harus kembali menjadi tempat penampungan ocehanku haha..

Baiklah..

_Hm_..

Begini.. aku... _ah_! POKOKNYA AKU BINGUNG SEKALI! KEPALAKU SAKIT!

Kau ingat kan saat aku menulis tentang Wolfram beberapa hari lalu? _Yah_, hal itu masih saja menggangguku!

Setelah berhari-hari ku biarkan sikapnya begitu, bukannya membaik, malah semakin aneh! Dan sekarang ia tidak pernah lagi memanggilku '_Henna-choko'_

Kau tau? Panggilannya jadi formal. _Ah_, mengerikan kalau ku bayangkan..

Aku yakin kau tidak akan pernah percaya kalau Wolfram sekarang mulai memanggilku _Heika_.

Ya. Panggilan kehormatanku. Dan sekarang ia memanggilku begitu. Ada apa _sih_ dengan dia sebetulnya?!

Sudah begitu, dia seperti menjauhiku. _Ah_, tidak! Dia tetap mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi dan selalu berdiri di barisan depan ketika ada yang membahayakan keselamatanku. Tapi..

_Ah_, tidak. Bukan itu yang ku harapkan! Sikapnya benar-benar menggelikan!

Dia tidak pernah lagi marah ketika aku berbicara dengan orang lain. Dia juga tidak pernah mau tahu urusan pribadiku lagi. Dia seperti menjaga jarak. Dia seakan memposisikan dirinya bukan sebagai tunanganku lagi.

_Ah_, _ah_! Apa yang aku pikirkan?! Kenapa aku mengeluhkan hal itu?

Baiklah, lupakan soal tunangan. Aku hanya ingin menuliskan keanehan sikapnya akhir-akhir ini.

Pertama. Dia tidak lagi memanggilku _Henna-Choko_.

_Hm_.. baiklah, bisa ditolelrir. Mungkin saja ia mulai belajar menjaga sikapnya.

Kedua. Dia memanggilku _Heika_.

_Hm_.. itu juga bukan masalah serius.

Ketiga. Dia tidak pernah lagi marah-marah.

_Ah_, sepertinya itu sebuah kemajuan.

Keempat. Dia selalu berjalan di belakangku. Bukan di depan atau samping.

_Err_—baiklah.. itu agak aneh..

Kelima. Dia tidak tidur satu kamar denganku lagi.

_Etto_—apa itu pertanda?

Pertanda kalau..

Aku akan punya kamar sendiri! HAHA!

_Ups_! Lupakan! Kembali fokus, Shibuya Yuuri!

Keenam. Dia selalu menghilang secara misterius—

_Ah_, tapi Wolfram itu prajurit. Bisa saja ia ada urusan mendadak dan..

—dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Ya. Bisa lima atau tujuh hari.

.. _hah_. Mungkin aku bisa tanyakan Konrad tentang hal itu.

Ketujuh. Dia tidak pernah lagi tersenyum. Bahkan ketika Greta menunjukkan sesuatu yang mengharukan.

Kedelapan. Sikapnya makin dingin.

Kesembilan. Dia jadi sedikit bicara.

Kesepuluh. Dia selalu hilang fokus.

_Ah_, entahlah.. mungkin saja ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat serius! Tapi—

Hei! Aku ini Raja! Bisakah dia atau siapapun rakyatku untuk tidak menyembunyikan apapun dariku?!

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sekarang segalanya jadi aneh.

Mungkin aku harus segera selesaikan masalah ini. Ya. Aku harus bertindak.

Harus.

**-TSUZUKU-**


End file.
